Valentine's Day
by TheLibertyWalk
Summary: Niley one-shot:Legal. "This was given to me a few hours ago by your secret admirer. He would like for you to read the card carefully and follow the instructions. This rose is for you, too. Oh, and don't open the card until you get home." R&R :


**Valentine's Day**

-a niley one-shot-

**February 10th**

On the set of HM

"So Miles, what are you doing for Valentine's Day?" Emily asked as the two of them changed back into their normal clothes. Miley shrugs. "Nothing much." Emily raises an eyebrow at her friend. "Miley, it's Valentine's Day. You have got to be doing something."

Miley smiles and shakes her head. "Nah...Liam's not a romantic 'type'", she rolls her eyes, "and Nick is probably screwing Selena."

"Oh Miley, you can be such a hypocrite sometimes. You and Liam are a couple made for publicity and so are Nick and Selena. You know he's not interested in her."

"Do I? I mean, we're friends and all, but it still hurts seeing him with her." Emily sighs and sits next to her friend on the couch. "Would you have preferred him using Courtney?"

Miley shakes her head furiously. "Don't mention that bitch ever again."

"Look Miles, if you still love him, why don't you just tell him that?"

"Because he's over me, Emily!" Miley exclaims. "And you know what hurts the most? He never wanted to go public with me, but there he was...always out with Selena,

not afraid of anything." She says, letting a few tears fall from her eyes.

"Ugh, Mi, use your brain! They're both using each other for publicity! There's nothing, absolutely nothing, going on between them."

Miley stands up and goes to the mirror.

"Do you remember what Ken said at Ryan's radio?" Emily rolls her eyes and looks at her nails. "Miley, you know very well that half of that...no, scratch that,

you know very well that it's all lies. Hello, he said you two haven't seen each other since his tour ended? And that he's spending every day with Selena when you

know that he has been in Dallas for the past few days with Kevin and Selena was in L.A. rehearsing for her tour."

Miley screams in frustration and collapses onto the couch again. Emily looks at her sympathetically.

"I know, I know! But his new song, Stay, it's..."

"About you," Emily interrupts before she could say anything else. Miley looks at her and raises her eyebrows.

"How do you know that?" It's Emily's turn now to scream in frustration. "Miley, the guy is crazy about you! You've been to his concerts, you know what songs he sang. Why would he Sang stay if it was for Selena?! You've been showing Liam off constantly, how do you think the guy felt? And as far as I know, Selena's single...so..."

Miley sighs. "I don't know, I seriously don't know Em."

A knock on the door suddenly interrupts their conversation. Emily stands up and opens the door, letting Miley's dad into the room. Miley's eyes widen as she notices what her

dad is holding in his hands. A card and a single white rose. She looks at her dad confused. "This was given to me a few hours ago by your secret admirer. He would like for you to read the card carefully and follow the instructions. This rose is for you, too. Oh, and don't open the card until you get home." Billy Ray smiles and leaves the teenagers alone in their dressing room, confusion written all over their faces.

A few hours later, Miley closes the door of her room, throwing her bag onto the floor. She goes to her bed with the card in her hands and lays on it, slowly opening the card.

_My Smiley Ray of Sunshine,_

_I can only imagine what you must be feeling right now. Confusion? Shock? Are you anxious? You don't know who I am, but I can assure you, that I certainly now_

_who you are._

_As you know, Valentine's Day is just days away. According to my sources, you have nothing planned for that special day, so I am preparing something special._

_I hope you don't decline this offer, I swear I am not a stalker. I am just a person that you know and I want to make you feel special, because you are._

_You mean everything to me. You will get my second note tomorrow. In that note, you'll find your first clue. When you find your final clue, on February 14th, we shall meet._

_Much love,_

_Y.S.A._

Her mouth drops as she reads the letter. Who could this be? He says she knows him - is it Liam, is it Justin, is it Adam? Is it Nick? It would make sense if it was Nick, he always called her my smiley ray, but then again, he's not interested in her anymore. So who is it? Who could it be?

**FEBRUARY 11TH**

So it's definitely not Nick. She hung out with him yesterday after filming when they both went to the studio to record their newest duet. Nothing special happened, except that Nick seemed a little distant. She won't lie, she felt a little hurt. It was like he doesn't care about them anymore, it was like he just wanted this to get over with.

Miley sighs as she enters her dressing room. She suddenly stops as she notices two roses on her vanity and next to them, another white card.

She closes the door of her room, locking it behind her and walks towards her vanity in a rush. She picks up the card and reveals its content.

_My Smiley Ray Of Sunshine, _

_I hope you are doing well , you will receive your first clue. After you're done with shooting, you will receive a text message from an unfamiliar number,_

_You have to read it carefully and think._

_That's it for now. Enjoy your roses and have a great day._

_I love you,_

_Y.S.A._

She almost melts as she reads the final line. This is too cute, this is something that no one has ever done for her before. She jumps in joy and lets a loud giggle escape her throat.

Later that day, she is sitting in her dressing room again, anxiously holding her phone in her hands.

The phone buzzes in her hands and she smiles from ear to ear, her heart beating faster and faster.

She unlocks her phone and opens the message.

_Dear Miley,_

_this is your first clue._

_Tomorrow when you wake up, go to the place you felt the most free at in 2009. Your dad told me where it is. _

_When you come there, you will find something special and a card with your second clue._

_Much love,_

_Y.S.A._

She frowns as she tries to remember. Where could it be? England? No, that's too far. Could it be...? It has to be, that was one of the happiest days of her LIFE. Yes, she decides, that definitely is the place. She can't wait to go back there tomorrow.

**FEBRUARY 12TH**

She giggles as she walks into the park that was once the set of their music video. The sun is high and the grass is even more beautiful than she can remember.

She sighs happily and starts jumping up and down, twirling around and just enjoying the sun. Soon enough though, she remembers why she is here in the first place and stops. This one large park, where am I supposed to...? Miley looks around and grins as she notices the familiar couch not too far from her. She runs towards the couch,

her smile never fading. She plops onto the couch and looks around her. On her left side she finds the familiar card and a small box next to it. She decides to open the box first.

She opens the box and finds a small, silver key. She takes the key out of the box and into her small hands, observing it closely. She turns it to the other side and it almost falls out of her hands as she notices something on the back of the key.

'To my Smiley' , it says. She smiles and puts the key back into the box. She places it into her lap and grabs the card, opening it as fast as she can.

_Smiley,_

_I hope you enjoy your gift. I know you must be confused right now, so I am going to explain this to you. This is the key to my heart. And this is where the real search begins. Think of people who have told you before about the key to their heart. Think about where they've told you that. Go to your favorite one (your father was once again, a big help) and you'll find the clue to your next location. But wait until tomorrow. Otherwise, the surprise will be ruined. _

_With love,_

_Y.S.A._

She presses the card against her chest and blushes. This is too adorable. She leans her head backwards and closes her eyes, letting the sun bath her with its rays as she slowly drifts off to sleep.

***

He smiles as he watches her slowly closing her eyes, her hands guarding the card and the box as if it's her child. Two more days, just two more days and she will be his forever. At least he hopes she will.

**FEBRUARY 13TH**

On the set of HM

"Oh my gosh, this is so cute!" Emily exclaims as Miley shows her the key and the card. "It is, Em, but I don't know what to do. No one has ever told me this 'key to my heart' phrase before, except..." Miley closes as her eyes and smiles as realization appears in her head. "Except from whom?" Emily asks, raising one eyebrow. Miley frowns and shakes her head. It can't be him. He knows all this stuff, he wouldn't need help from her dad.

"Miley?"

"Nick, but it can't be him! It can't, it's not, it just...This doesn't make any sense to me! I'm so confused!" Emily rolls her eyes and sighs. "Of course you are confused when you let yourself believe that Nick likes Selena." Miley grabs a bottle of water from their mini-bar and takes a sip of it. She then leaves it on her desk and turns around to face her friend.

"It's not just that, Em." Emily looks at her in confusion. "Nick knows very well where I felt the happiest, he knows very well about the key to my heart...This guy, here, he needed help from my dad! It's not him, as much as I'd love it to be him, it's not." Emily laughs at her friend's stupidity. "Miley, have you ever thought that this guy might be lying?"

She looks at her strangely. "Why would he lie?" Emily claps her hands in despair. "I don't know, maybe because he doesn't want you to find out his identity so soon?!"

Miley sighs again and bits her lower lip.

"I don't know, Em. I…I got to go; I think I know where I'm supposed to go." Miley picks up her jacket from the hanger, kisses Emily's cheek and hurries out of the room.

Emily shakes her head and smiles. "She has no idea."

"Miss. Cyrus, over here!" she hears someone yell her name as soon as she enters Pinkberry. A teenage boy, about 18 years old, is standing there before her with three white roses and a card in his hands. Wow, she was right. "This is for you," he says and hands her the gifts. "Thank you," Miley starts and seeing as the boy was about to leave, quickly grabs his hand, stopping him. "Who…who gave this to you? Who's behind this?" The boy sadly shakes his head, giving her a small smile. "I'm sorry, but I can't tell you that, Miss."

"Ugh!" Miley screams in frustration and exits Pinkberry, going back to her car. She slams the door behind her as she gets in the car, puts the roses on the seat next to her and reads the card:

_Dearest Smiley,_

_I see you finally found the place. I wonder how long it took for you to finally figure it out. I'm sure you'll tell me when we meet? Are you excited about it as I am? Because, I'm telling you, I cannot wait to see you._

_This however is not the point of this card. We shall meet tomorrow, at 6 pm, in your favorite hotel room 1106._

_Much love,_

_Y.S.A._

He wants to meet her at a hotel? Maybe she shouldn't go after all. Then again, her dad knows who this guy is and he obviously trusts him, so it's not some creep. She sighs and puts the card next to the roses. It's time for some shopping.

**FEBRUARY 14****TH**

5:50 PM, In the car

She's on her way to the hotel. She'd be lying if she said she's not excited and intrigued. She wants to know who her secret admirer is. She prays to God it's Nick, but she knows it's impossible. She pulls into the driveway behind the hotel, exits her car and locks the doors. She quickly runs to the hotel and into the elevator, staring at the floor so she wouldn't be noticed. She enters the elevator and presses number 11. As it starts to go up, Miley checks her clock. 5:56. A few seconds later, the door of the elevator opens and she steps into the hallway, trying to find the room 1106.

She finds the room not a minute later, but is surprised to see an envelope on the door. She takes the envelope into her hands and opens it to see what it says.

_My dearest girl,_

_Our game has finally come to an end. In a few moments, you will see who your secret admirer is. I hope you won't be too disappointed. Just remember, I am someone who will always love you. No matter what._

_Don't bother knocking. Just go inside,, the key is under the doormat._

She smiles and takes one last look at herself before opening the door and entering the room. She's wearing a pair of her favorite Levi's jeans, black converse, a simple white top and red cardigan. She closes the door behind her and turns around, her mouth almost dropping to the floor at the sight.

She is in a large, white room, pebbles and rose petals placed carefully onto the floor, forming a heart around the heart-shaped bed. The room is dark, though, only candles are lighting it up. She almost melts as she sees her favorite chocolate lying in the middle of the bed, right next to a big, fluffy SpongeBob. So this person does know how much she loves SpongeBob! A small table for two is placed on the other side of the room, Miley's favorite food already on the plates with two candles standing between the plates. On the radio, soft voice of Michael Buble is singing one of her favorite songs, Home.

She grins widely, not believing her own eyes.

Suddenly, she feels another person's presence and she turns around, only to find herself drowning in those beautiful chocolate brown eyes.

Miley gasps and covers her mouth with her hands. So it really is him.

"Surprised?" his angelic voice interrupts her thoughts and he takes her hand in his, making shivers go down her spine. She's on the verge of tears as she nods and wraps her arms around his body. Nick holds her close to him, his hands caressing her back lovingly. "I thought it couldn't be you," Miley admits, still not letting go of him. Nick looks at her head that's lying on his chest, his lips moving to the top of it.

"Why not?" he asks and pulls away. He doesn't let go of her hand as he leads her to the table.

"Because I thought you were with Selena. I thought you didn't like me anymore," Miley admits once they're at their table. Her hands are both in Nick's now as the duo gazes into each other's eyes.

"Well, you were wrong. I am not with Selena, that was just for PR. No one and nothing can replace you in my heart, Miley. I love you more than anything else on this planet. I love you more than my own life, you have no idea how much I suffered these past few months."

"Oh Nicky, I think I have a pretty good idea," Miley says before their lips finally collide and fireworks fill the room. The hearts of two teenagers are dancing in joy, feeling happier than ever. They are finally home.

***

"Would you like to dance?" Nick asks as they finish their desert. Miley nods and soon enough, Nick has her in his arms as they sway to soft sounds of music.

She lays her head on his chest again, finding her spot and Nick smiles at the beauty. He's not letting her go. Not this time. He's learned his lesson. This girl belongs to him and only him. "Miles," he whispers huskily in her ear. She raises her head only to find his lips attached to her, moving together in complete sync.

She lets his tongue into her mouth and as their bodies stop swaying to the music their tongues start the passionate dance on their own.

Miley lets out a soft moan as she feels one of his hands crawl under her top and she presses herself closer to him. "Miley," Nick says, still kissing her. "You have no idea what you're doing to me."

She giggles and moves her hands from his soft curls to his shirt, letting them slip inside, slowly tracing his abs.

They pull away when air becomes a necessity and Nick looks at her. "You're beautiful, you know that?" He says, caressing her smooth cheeks. Miley blushes but moves her head towards his ear and whispers:

"Is it just me or is it hot in here?" Nick's eyes widen as he notices Miley taking off her cardigan and her top. She's left in her red lacy bra. The couple is in silence for a few moments as they stare lustfully at each other. Nick stares at her large breast, covered only by her bra. He can't help but lick his lips, they look delicious. Miley takes his hand in hers and leads him to the bed. She lies on the bed and not a moment later, he's hovering over her, slowly unbuttoning his shirt, before throwing it onto the floor.

"Oh Mr. Jonas, will you make love to me?" she asks him seductively, her hands rubbing his muscles. Nick nods and kisses her again. Never in a million years could he imagine this would be happening. This girl below him….She amazes him. She's perfect in every single way. He moves his hands to her bra, unhooking it and throwing it onto the floor, before his lips find their way to her nipples, sucking them and causing Miley to let out a loud moan.

"Oh, Nick…"

His hands are still on her firm breasts, massaging them as Miley's breathing quickens. She feels one of his hands enter her panties and lets out a loud gasp. He slides her panties off and kisses her legs until he finally reaches her center. "Nicky," she breathes out as his tongues slips inside her. Her hands grasp his head and her walls tighten around his tongue.

Miley suddenly stops him, pulling him to her level and kissing his lips, his jaw, his neck, all the way down his chest. She unbuttons his jeans before pushing them off, leaving Nick only in his boxers. His erection presses harder against her center and they both moan in pleasure. Miley moves her hands towards the waistband of his boxers, pulling them down. Nick kicks them off and stares at her.

"You are the most beautiful woman I've ever seen," he whispers in her ear. Nick kisses her once again, pushing one of his fingers into her. "Oh my God, Nick!"

"You like that?" he asks and as he feels her nod, he slips another finger in. They move in and out of her in a fast pace. Soon enough, Miley's almost there and Nick takes his fingers out of her wet folds.

She moans in protest but gasps as he suddenly pushes into her. He moans in pleasure feeling her walls accept him and he moves out, before pushing even harder into her.

He kisses her again and as their tongues start their passionate dance again, he pushes into her again and again and again, emitting a scream from Miley. She continues moaning his name as he moves in and out her. He's trying to keep his groans down, but it isn't working for him. She feels too good, almost heavenly good…God help him if for some reason, she becomes forbidden to him. The pace of their movement quickens and so do the beatings of their hearts.

"Nicky," she moans and he takes her in his arms, sitting up and placing her onto him. His arms wrap around her sweaty body. Their chests touch and more sparks fill the room. Their hands roam each other's bodies as Miley slowly moves up and down on him, memorizing every spot he touches in her. He can't take their slow movement anymore so he flips them over again, thrusting in and out of her faster and faster. Nick rests his forehead on Miley's as his member hits spots she never knew existed.

"You feel so good, Miles!" he groans, still buried deep inside her. "Nicky, I-I'm almost…" she screams, feeling him push harder and harder and harder until finally, he sends her over the edge and feeling her walls close around him, spills himself inside her, repeating her name over and over and over again.

Nick collapses onto the bed, taking Miley into his arms and covering them both. She searches for her spot on his chest. When she finds it, she smiles in content and kisses him softly. "I love you," he tells her, kissing the top of her head. Miley giggles. "I love you, too." The couple lays there in silence for a few moments. Nick stares at the gorgeous angel in his arms. "I have sex hair," Miley breaks their silence, making them both laugh.

"Yes, you do. And so do I," Nick admits. Miley agrees and kisses him again. "I'll never get tired of that." He raises his eyebrows at her. "Sex? Me neither." Miley slaps his chest playfully. "Noooooo…Kissing you. It's like…the most amazing feeling ever. I always feel special when I'm around you, but kissing you – it just sends so many good feelings down my body. It's perfect," Nick smiles at her and kisses her nose. "And so are you."

Miley rolls her eyes at him. "Nicky, you're so cheesy." He pouts at her and nods. "But that's why you love me." Miley shrugs. "Maybe I do, maybe I don't."

"Miley Ray," Nick warns her, giving her a glare. "No more kisses for you Missy."

Miley pouts and shifts in their bed, straddling him. "Are you sure, Nicholas?" she asks, her fingers moving to the top of his member who suddenly comes back to life. Nick gulps, not knowing what to say. Miley smirks and leans forward. "Want me to take care of that?" She wraps her fingers around him, slowly moving her hand up and down. Nick closes his eyes in pleasure and moans. Miley grins and lets go of him. He opens his eyes at the sudden loss of contact and he stares at her in confusion. "First, answer me a question, kay?" Nick sighs and nods.

"Have you ever…thought of me while jerking off?" her question surprise him and he abruptly sits up, their heads colliding. "Ow!" Miley yells in pain. "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry, Miles." He apologizes, wrapping her arms around her and kissing her forehead. She gives him a small smile. "It's OK, I'm fine. Now tell me. Have you?"

"Miles, you're constantly on my mind, ESPECIALLY when I'm jerking off." She grins and starts attacking him with kisses. "I love you so much."

"I love you too," Nick responds before pulling the covers over them and kissing her again and again and again and again….All through the night.

**AN: Erm, yeah...So I've been sick for the last couple of days and one of my tweesties (twitter besties xD) had this contest for Valentine's Day so I decided to participate and to post it here, too. Haha. Well, I hope you liked it. Please tell me what you think. :) No flames, though. Keep in mind that I'm sick. Haha. Happy Valentine's Day!**


End file.
